


You're Their Shield

by Zarius



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Chatlogs, F/M, Fatherhood, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Seth shares the good news with someone special
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 17





	You're Their Shield

"You shook his hand? Brother, I'm shook" said Roman as he communicated with Seth over a Skype call.

He had been viewing Seth's match with WWE champion Drew McIntyre with a high level of intrigue, it had been a worthy contest, but he had missed the finish due to an error with the network. For some unfathomable reason, it had cut to black and no matter what he tried to do with the chrome cast, he could not resume watching.

He was still having problems, so he eventually called it an early night. Apparently the company did too, as the show ended not long after. Roman later chose to contact Seth the next day and get up to speed.

Seth was content to tell Roman everything that had happened, but was apprehensive over telling him what was to come in his future.

"Roman...there's something I gotta level with you on...it's about...well..."

"..You right? Your favourite subject whenever it's not me and how I'm doing. Everything fades to Black" Roman quipped sarcastically.

"It's me, Becky, everything" Seth said, Roman could sense the nervousness in his voice, this was something monumental stirring on his lips.

"Give me the sytch brother, you look like you got the shakin' Stevens" Roman replied.

Seth placed both of his hands behind the back of his head and stared briefly up at the ceiling, he muttered a few things that Roman's lip reading made out to be numbers, Seth was counting down from ten, nine, eight, etc...

Ultimately, Seth stopped counting, and nodded his head back and forth, it was as if he had continued the countdown mentally and was letting Roman know it. His brought his hands close to the front of his face again and clasped them, gently placing his forehead on them.

The tension was almost comical to Roman, surely nothing could be worth this much drama. He began chuckling.

"You're really draining the tension here bro" Roman said.

"I know, drama's more my thing in the ring than out of it. I'll just tell you straight up, Becky's announcing something tonight on RAW, she's already taped it in advance, and she's all over the place in regards to it. Happy, sad, a little angry but that's probably because there's no crowd to feed off of the announcement, it's just gonna be a moment where she hopes everyone who's ever cared for her character is watching. The moment belongs to her and Asuka. I'm a bit jealous of Asuka there Rome, she'll get to share in something that'd be best suited for me and her together...I wish I could join them, but this damn messiah gimmick y'know..."

"This doesn't sound a lot like straight up telling me, cut to the chase bro, I'm gonna start guessing and I'm probably gonna nail it first time..." Roman joked.

"She's expecting. The man is a mom" Seth revealed.

Roman punched the air above him and blessed the heavens with a kiss.

"Bless you brother, you deserve it" he said. Seth was touched, he touched the screen with a lean right finger.

"It's all on me now though, gotta keep the food hot on the plate" said Rollins, almost feel like licking his lips as the analogy made him feel rather peckish.

"Totally, as a father, you're their shield now bro"

"And just from those choice of words Roman, you'll always be mine" Seth concluded.


End file.
